Manny's Daughter
by EmikoKurosakiakaCupid
Summary: Emiko Valentine aka Cupid originally the daughter of Pitch Black runs away from home when she was 18 and mortal an accident causes Manny to have to change her. How will the Gaurdians react? And is it a good idea that Manny claims her as his own? Summaries with me suck sorry! OCxBunnymund JackxTooth angst
1. Changes

_I have to leave tonight. I must, there is no place for me in the darkness anymore._  
>Those are the words Darkess Black, mortal daughter of Pitch Black aka Boogieman, thought as she ran away from home. She ran from not only him, but her brother as well, from everything she knew. As to why the question was simply answered, unlike her father and brother she hated the darkness and it hated her in return. She came to the edge of the icy forest she had been running through and stopped setting her hands on her knees. Her beautiful, long, ebony colored hair falling down and around her shoulders.<br>Her chocolate brown eye gazing and the strange ground under her feet, it was covered with snow, yet it was still black with two strange yellow lines right under her feet. She couldn't help the curiosity she felt and reached down to touch it. It was cold and hard as a rock maybe even harder, she didn't notice however the hum of a car and the squeal of slamming brakes until it was to late and a blue ford hit her, the impact bone shattering and killing her almost instantly.  
>The truck however didn't stop and just zoomed off like it had just hit a bump or something, anything besides an eighteen year old girl, whom had run away from home. She looked at the moon with what little energy she had left and didn't curse or swear, didn't even blame the moon. "Thank you, for being there to chase away the darkness and fear in my last few moments of life," she said softly unknowing that the moon had heard the true wish of not dying and saw the undying love in her heart she had for the very person, the very truck that hit her and put her in this situation. It mad the Man in the Moon stop and think before taking on his silver haired violet eyed human form and landing beside the dying girl.<br>"What is your name child?," he asked softly holding her in his arms. "No longer have one, no home, no family," she said softly life slowly fading from her eyes. "Are you scared child?," he asked. "Why should I be? Is it so bad that i don't fear death?," she stated before closing her eyes. "Valentine," he said. "Huh," she murmured. "I hereby name you, Emiko Valentine, or Cupid, for short," he said. "Cupid... I like that," she mumbled. She fell unconcious and with that Manny (Man in Moon) worked his magic. Her hair turned a shade of light pink, her skin once pale, now had a nice natural summer glow to it. When she opened her eyes they were violet, just like his. "You are now my daughter, and the gaurdian of love and compassion, Emiko Valentine, Cupid, whatever it is," he said and smiled at the teen. "Thank you," she said and then watched as he disappeared, she then looked at the moon in the sky and smiled. Who knew, for all she knew this change was good.


	2. Meeting the Guardians

Several years pass, in fact it was about twenty years and she felt a great disturbance among the children. Now the Guardian of Love, had no choice. She, Emiko Valentine, would have to team up with the Guardians to defeat, once again, her relentless biological father, Pitch Black. She looked at the one who had adopted her as his own, the Moon and smiled up at it.

"He is on the move, it will take everything in our power this time. It seems he is dead set to get back at you Father, but why?" she asked and that's when the moon shone his light on her. "Me? That's not possible, he's never cared about me before, not when I was mortal and definitely not within the pass twenty years! He has no right!," she shouted before falling to her knees and crying. The Man in the Moon aka Manny felt his heart break. He had come to truly love the young spirit as his very own flesh and blood. He changed to his human form and sat beside her wrapping his arms around her in a fatherly hug. "Don't worry my child, we will beat him. When we do, you will no longer have any ties to him or his son," he said and pet her head soothingly. "Right," she said to tired to cry anymore. "You must join the Guardians my child," he said. She nodded and then stood. **  
><strong>

"I'll let them know that I want you to be a Guardian and fight alongside them, all you need to do, is go to the North Pole. Dress warmly, don't want you freezing," he said smiling at her. "Of course, Father," she said smiling warmly back at him. _That's right,_ she thought, _the Moon is my father now. My father that loves me and doesn't ignore me. _ She went back to her small cottage like house and grabbed a few things like her hiking boots and heavy duty snowboarding jacket. She was no idiot, she knew just how cold the North Pole was. She slid the black and brown hiking boots on over the red skinny jeans she had on and the purple and dark pink snowboarding jacket over her hot pink long sleeved v-neck t-shirt. She slid on her purple leather gloves and grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows. She then took a deep breath and drew a heart in the air and a door appeared, her ticket to the North Pole's icy wilderness. "Ok, it's now or never cupid" she said and walked through the door and it disappeared behind her.

***Later at the North Pole***

"So North why did you call us here exactly?" Jack Frost asked leaning against his staff. "Yeah, after all, some of us are busy North," Bunnymund said standing close to the fireplace warming his feet. "It is important, Manny wanted to speak with all of us, this does include you, Jack," North said. "Oh really," said Bunnymund. "Yes, really," Tooth said pointing at the Moon. A light flowed into the room then disappearing, leaving the human form of Manny behind. "I'm glad to see you all gathered together. I'm afraid I must ask you're help once again my friends. For once again, Pitch is causing trouble and this time it's worse than ever I fear," He said looking at them. "What do you mean?," Tooth asked. "Allow me to elaborate," they heard and turned to find a pinkette with the same colored eyes as Manny.

"Hello North, Tooth, Sandy. Jack Frost, a pleasure to finally meet you," she said. "Cupid!," Tooth shouted happily and gave the younger girl a hug. "Whoa wait Cupid? The one responsible for all the Love in the world?," Jack asked. "The one and only," she said and smiled. "Cupid," Manny said and nodded. "Hey Father," she said and walked over to the fireplace removing her jacket. "Father?," they all said in unison and looked at Manny. "By adoption," he said answering their unasked question.

"Now on to more important matters, why Pitch Black is doing this. The answer is simple really, he is doing this for one reason only. He wants me," Cupid said and look at them all. They all let out a gasp, and looked at Manny for ane explanation. "Have a seat this is going to take awhile," he said and looked at Cupid, worry in his eyes.


	3. The past and The Game Plan

**(Sorry everyone between schoolwork and technical difficulties, the wait is over however and I got news. I have a new story coming out the title may be released in the next update. Also update are going to probably be coming Friday's or Saturday's or both. Lovez, Cupid. end of A.N.)**

She gazed into the fire in the fireplace. "This may change all of your opinions about me, but it will be alright.," she said softly. "What's that suppose to mean," Bunnymund asked in a dark tone. "Thirty-eight years ago Pitch Black had a wife, a mortal wife, who had already bore him an immortal son. Jet Black, the Prince of Nightmares, his mortal mother bore him a mortal sister and according to Pitch a mortal bride, thirty-eight years ago on June 3rd, I, was born under the name Darkess Black. I was the mortal daughter of Pitch. I was destined to become Jet's mortal bride, but that's just the beginning of the story," she said and looked away from the fire and began to pace slowly. "There's more? What happened child," North said softly and patiently. He could tell that this story was a hard one for Cupid to tell.

"The nightmares happened. They consumed my mortal mother, driving her to the brink of insanity. He didn't care, me after her unfortunate transformation into a fearling, he locked me away in a room. I was used as a practice target for the nightmares, and was considered useless until I turned eighteen. That's when I was told I was born for the sole purpose of marrying and bearing Jet's children, then i would follow my mother and be consumed by nightmares until I lost my sanity and turned. Not knowing what else to do... I ran," she said and took a deep breath. "I ran from everything that night. I didn't care where I was going or what might happen to me, I just knew I had to leave. That's how Father and I met. I had stopped when I had cleared some snowy woods, I had actually stopped in the middle of a road. At the time though I didn't know what it was, I had been sealed off from the outside world for several years," she stopped a moment. The story was a hard one to tell, bringing up Pitch in general was a hard thing for her to do. After all the man and his so called heir had tortured and tormented her: psychologically, physically (slapping, punching, hair pulling, etc.), and verbally for almost or might as well been eighteen years.

"You're almost done child. It's alright, keep going," Manny said softly and even more so patiently than North. "I didn't hear the car. It blindsided me and the impact had basically killed me instantly. My last breaths Father was there kneeled beside me holding me in his arms. I don't remember much about the words we exchanged, but the best thing I do remember is how bright the moon was and the sad smile on Father's face as he made me immortal. Black hair changing to a light shade of pink and my eyes chocolate brown to violet," she finished and sat down her body shaky. "After I witnessed the accident and knowing what she ran away from, I felt something stir inside me something that never happened with any of you hence why I call all of you, yes this includes you Jack, my friends. I had come to realize I wanted a daughter, no a child to call my own in general, I needed a child of my own. Then I saw her accident, knowing she was his child and at the time not caring about the consequences I claimed her as my own took her in and adopted her. Gave her a new name and a new life, one where she was free to travel the world and see new things. A life she could live an be happy," Manny said and sighed. "It seems my selfishness has gotten us into this mess," He said and looked at Cupid. She had Tooth and Jack beside her, Tooth gently rubbing her arms and back to calm her Jack in was whispering reassurances to her that they didn't hate her.

"Manny, my old friend. You have helped us, and watched over not only us but all the children of the world for many years. I think you deserve to be a little selfish, Sandy I am right, no," North said encouraging Manny. The little golden man floated up to Manny and set his hand on the silvernette's shoulder. He formed pictures with his dream sand above his head, agreeing with North. Manny deserved to be a little selfish. "But Manny does have a point. His selfishness is what got us into this mess and now we have to come up with a plan to stop Pitch and protect this girl who use to be his daughter to begin with. How do you know mate that she was telling the truth? How do we know this isn't some plan Pitch hasn't been brewing up for twenty years. I mean she could still be l-," "How dare you," Bunnymund started but was cut off when Cupid slapped him so hard it caused his head to turn to the side. "You honestly think I harbor any love for that sadistic, heartless man? I have one thing to say to that, I will never ever go back to him. Not now not ever, I will stand against him whether it be as a guardian or only as Manny's daughter. I refuse to go back willingly, he would have to tie me up and torture me in order to take me back. The only thing I care about is his defeat, he took my mother away from me, he deserves not even the lowest pits in hell," Cupid said tears streaming down her face. "Emiko," Manny said and smiled softly. He knew that she was telling the truth and that the only reason she was crying was because she knew that at least one of them wouldn't accept that fact.

"Do what you want," she said before grabbing her snowboarding jacket and sliding it back on. "Where are you going Cupid," this time it was Tooth that spoke softly and gently. Not wanting to upset an already upset Cupid. "A walk, maybe all of you can have a discussion about how apparently evil I am," she said and walked out of the room. "Nice going kangaroo, I think you should go apologize," Jack said leaning against his staff. "Why should I," Bunnymund said glaring at Jack. "Maybe for the fact that even though she is technically thirty-eight in human years, she has been trapped in the body of an eighteen year old girl who had a rough childhood. It's not her fault Pitch is or was her father. It's not like she willingly chose that life. I already knew, Tooth already knew Sandy and North already knew yet we didn't hate her then and we don't now," Jack said and took a deep breath. "I can understand how the other three knew but Jack how did you know," Manny asked. "Just like Jamie, she was a child that believed in Jack Frost and was able to see me. I first met her when she was about five, her mother a beautiful woman might I add, had brought her into my snowy forest to my lake to get her away from the darkness for even a moment. I remember her mother teaching her how to ice skate, but in the middle of the lesson Pitch showed up. Her mother and Pitch started arguing, her mother had told her to stay where she was on the bank while they continued their argument a little farther away. She had started crying, and I went to her to comfort her. Her eyes lit up the moment she saw me. Jack Frost, she had said. For that moment, I didn't know what to do. Can you help me get better at skating before mama and dad come back, she asked me that. I smiled, here was the brave little girl with her whole life ahead of her and the only thing she cared about in that moment was making her mom proud of her. I helped her, however when Pitch discovered I had helped her, that she even spoke to me, he got angry and yelled at her for being stupid. He told her that if the guardians knew about her and her mother and brother they would take them away from him," Jack explained. "I remember that story, Jack it wasn't your fault," North said. "If I had of said something then she wouldn't of had to run away," Jack said then everyone noticing then Tooth's absence. "Where's Tooth," Bunnymund asked and before he knew it Tooth flew in the room out of breath holding her arm, which was bleeding. "Tooth what happened," Jack asked and flew immediately to her side. "It's horrible, Cupid, she...," Tooth said panicking. "Tooth calm down, what is it," Manny said worried now. It involved his daughter. "Pitch, her ambushed us and he took her. He has her, I couldn't stop him there were too many nightmares," Tooth said and looked between Jack and Manny.

"Emiko, no," Manny said and put his hand on his chest. His heart aching. His beloved daughter, his baby girl, was now in the hands of that monster. 'Pitch, just you wait, I will get her back," he thought.


	4. The Race

She didn't know where she was, it was cold and dark. 'Wait a minute,'she thought and opened her eyes to reveal to all too familiar room that she used to call home. 'NO! This can't be happening, no, no, no,' she thought and fought against her restraints. Then an evil and dark laugh erupted throughout the room. "Well isn't this something. The little runaway is finally home, isn't that something. You have no idea how much Father and I have missed you. Little sister," the voice that spoke was smooth but not as deep as Pitch Black's and had more resentment in it. "Jet," she whispered in fear. "Ah that smell, the smell of my favorite person to terrorize's fear. Did you miss me, Darkess?," he asked his voice getting huskier. "L-let me go! Your not my brother and that bastard isn't my father," she said squirming uncomfortably at the thought of her being alone with Jet and vulnureable being tied up. She felt a hand on her face then and bit her lip expecting a slap or punch. When it never came she let her lip go and unclenched her eyes and opened them to find she could see the younger man around her age that, was an almost spitting image of the Nightmare King. His chocolate brown hair styled back except for a small amount of bangs that did a swoop on his forehead, his yellow eyes glimmering in the dim light, a sadistic smirk on his lips. "Did you honestly think I would strike you, please don't put me on Father's level. Trust me, if left up to him he would have tortured you. You should be thanking me, but that doesn't matter I know how you're going to make it up to me," he said and held her chin. "Never," she said. "You should know better than to say that Darkess. After all you said you would never return, and look where you are, HOME!," he said after clicking his tongue almost shouting at the end.

***Meanwhile with Manny and the others***

It seemed to take Tooth forever to finally calmed down and Manny seemed like he was going to break down any moment. Bunnymund was quiet during everything. "We need to hurry, who knows what they will do to her," Jack said and grabbed his staff before walking out the room. "Where do ya' think you're going Frostbite," Bunnymund asked. "Isn't it obvious? Going to bring back C- no Bring back Emiko," he said and left. "Wait Jack," Bunnymund said going after him pulling him off to a secluded corner. "Listen, Pitch has what he wanted. We don't have to fight him and now he will leave the children be," Bunnymund said. "It wasn't Pitch that kidnapped her. It was his son, Jet. Listen here Kangaroo, we aren't dealing with Pitch, we are dealing with someone much younger and much more cunning than Pitch will ever be. He is much more crueler than Pitch, so who's to say that after they do god knows what to her that her won't go after the children," Jack said.

"If this is about your guilty conscience frostbite I say LET IT GO! Okay, she can't be in too much danger if she's with her biological family. After all they have to at least care a little bit about her. T-" "It's not about that and caring doesn't help any," Jack said interrupting Bunnymund. "Why can't you just admit to yourself and to her and everyone else that you really do care what might be happening to her but you just feel betrayed because she kept that from us until now," Jack said eyes tearing up. "WHY DO YOU CARE SO MUCH FOR HER?!," Bunnymund asked raising his voice. "BECAUSE SHE WAS A BELIEVER! You might not care because she was just another child corrupted by Pitch in your eyes however, to me, she was the little girl trying her hardest to ice skate and building snowmen in the snow. She believed in me, even after she turned eighteen," Jack said his voice cracking. "To her I wasn't a Guardian, I was Jack Frost, her best friend," Jack said. "You can never be friends with someone like her," Bunnymund said. "So you don't care if they torture her, if Jet rapes her and leaves her for dead you don't care? What about Manny, are you really able to look in his eyes knowing that losing her will be devastating to him and tell him that you won't help rescue a fellow Guardian," Jack asked him clenching his fists.

"Jack that's not what-," Bunnymund started when Jack suddenly punched him in the stomach. "You can sit there and have your fucking internal conflict. I am going to rescue my little sister," Jack said. "After all that's why so many Guardians exist, is so we can be family. A family with Manny and Mother Nature as our parents. North and sandy as our uncles, Tooth our crazy yet amazing aunt, you the big brother, me the younger brother, and Emiko, the baby sister. If you're not coming fine, stay here until I get back, I'll storm their home to get her back if I have to, and I'll do it alone," Jack said and walked away. "Jack, wait," Bunnymund said through clenched teeth. "Bye Big bro, if I don't make it back it was nice knowing you," Jack said and left Bunnymund alone with his thoughts. 'Why her, it's not that I don't care... in actuality I care alot and it bothers me,'Bunnymund thought and stood up. He was walking when he noticed something and went over to pick it up. It was a small notebook, on the cover written in blue ink, it read: Cupid's Little Love Diary. Bunnymund tried his hardest but found himself smiling. He opened it up and flipped through it when somewhere in the middle something caught his eye. _Dearest Little Lover, You want to know what I find so strange is the way Aster seems so careful and gentle with every egg he makes. It's quite funny really in an adorable perspective. I never thought that grumpy old Aster, would but so much effort into all the detail work he does. My favorite thing though, is to take an egg and have Jack preserve it in frost for me. I have been doing this for as long as I could remember, I have a huge collection of eggs handcrafted by Aster himself. It makes my heart flutter a little, thinking of him, I know I'm in love with him but if he ever found out about how I'm related to Pitch, he'll hate me. So for now, I guess I can handle watching him from the distance, like I have been for the past god knows how long. It's okay to cry because I know that love will never be returned and I know that one day he will hate me, because I would've told everyone the truth. But for know I cease the moment to even glance at him. Sincerely, Emiko. _

"Oh sheila," Bunnymund said and went to find Jack. He found him, trying to keep Manny from going crazy. "FROSTBITE," he called out catching the Prince of Winter's attention. "Not now kangaroo, especially in front of Manny," Jack said handing the man in the moon a cup of relaxing herbal tea. "Is it true you helped her with preserving any egg of mine that she found," Bunnymund asked. "Yeah,she said something along the lines of appreciating the bright colors. Said she like the art on each one and the colors made the art even better. I know where she keeps them, if you would like to see, just don't destroy them," Jack said to Bunnymund. Bunnymund nodded and followed jack to an empty room where Jack pulled out one of Cupids specially designed travel cards and chanted the small spell that would take them to Cupid's Temple. When they got there Bunnymund was surprised, it was pleasant, calm tranquil koi pond and a magnificent rock garden. "Whoa," Bunnymund said and looked at his surroundings. "Don't fall behind, trust me, the little Temple Watchers don't like it when someone knew is brought in so much so stick with me," Jack said. "Right," Bunnymund said.

***Meanwhile with Emiko/Cupid***

Her voice hurt from all the screaming she had done as Jet had his way with her. God knows it hurt, all of it from body to soul, it hurt. "I think he tore me somewhere though I can't tell where it hurts too much,' she thought and closed her eyes hoping for relief but none came as nightmares plagued her slumber. Who was she kidding she was beginning to lose hope, all hope of leaving this place alive.

**(A.N. Hey everyone sorry for the wait school has been kicking my ass. Anyway I at least got Chapter Four up for you guys so here ya go! with love CUpid)**


	5. Losing Hope

**(Hey guys Cupid here! SO since I had a little free time between packing for a move and studying for exams I'd figured I'd give you guys or try to give you guys another update. Anyway as promised my next story coming out after this one is more than likely going to be another ROTG fic of mine called Love Plus Friendship Equals Hope and Fun or LPFEHAF, wow what a mouth full. LOLZ, anywho. Either that or a game fic for the game Five Nights at Freddy's called Freddy's Fantasy High. Review your pick. Please! anyway on with the story. Lovez, Cupid!)**

** *Emiko/Cupid Dream***

"I'm flying, it's been so long! The wind feels so nice, wait. What's that, can it be? It is, MOM! Thank goodness it's you, Mom," she called out to the elder figure of the brunette with chocolate brown eyes. However, when the woman before her turned around it wasn't the woman she remembered. She quickly tried to get away from whatever it was but, in the end she was too slow and it caught her wrist in its tight grasp. "Why didn't you listen to your father?! Answer me Darkess! WHY?! Do you hate your mother now is that it?," it yelled at her tightening its grip and pulling her toward it. "No- I don't, STOP PLEASE! MANNY HELP ME! JACK, BUNNYMUND, SOMEBODY! ANYBODY HELP!," she screamed but no one seemed to hear her pleas, no one except, Jet. "Now surely you must understand dearest. No one can hear your cries except for me. You should be happy, after all this is truly a wonderful day," he said seductively. She squirmed against the restraints and he gave and evil chuckle.

***END OF DREAM***

She awoke with the loudest scream she could muster with a raw throat and achy body. Her entire being trembled at the mere thought of that nightmare. She let silent tears fall down her face and prayed desperately that at least one Guardian would come and save her. That's all she needed was one, she was losing faith quickly, faith and hope. She didn't even feel love coursing through her to give her strength to fight. How could it, without Cupid, there was no love and no Cupid without love it way a two way street that was starting to dwindle fast. "I have a question for you dearest, how many bones are there in the body altogether and can you name some of the main ones," Jet asked her smirking as he entered the room. "I'm not playing your little game Jet," she said and curled up, well best she could anyway. "Oh your no fun, let me give you a hint to the first half of my question, its in the three hundred range," he said and forced her to look at him by holding her chin. "Three hundred and six, one of them is the mandible or Jaw bone which is what you are currently holding to forcing me to look at you," she said before biting his hand."Was I correct teacher?," she asked sarcastically. "I have just about lost all the patience I have with you," he said. "Awww and here I thought you were so much better when it came to patience than he was," she said innocently. "Why you," he said but decided to calm himself. "I think you need a time out," he said then and left the room. "Time out, how old do I look five," she said and curled up in a ball. 'Jack, Daddy, Tooth, North, Sandy. I'm sorry I've been so much trouble. Aster, please forgive me, I'm sorry I fell for you,' she thought and started crying quietly. She was beginning to lose all hope, and there wasn't any fun in that. She knew that if she stopped believing in fun, Jack would surely find her. Jack the one she looked at as her big brother. 'Jack please hurry and save me,' she thought and slipped into an emotionless state.

She knew Manny, if the other's let him would storm this place Jack at this side kill off Pitch and Jet and save her. If the other's would let him, they were probably trying to keep him calm. He needed to be dealing with Pitch and Jet.

***With Manny, Tooth, North, and Sandy* **

Manny was sitting by a window, they had just got him to calm down. Which was a good thing, considering he was pretty dangerous when he was severely pissed. Suddenly however he fell out his chair like he was in pain and passed out after his body stop shaking and he stopped hyperventilating. "I think he had tuned himself to where Emiko was, that had to be the case," North said as Tooth set a cold cloth on his head. They had laid him down on a bed in a little infirmary type room in the workshop. "Yes, but I've never in my years seen him have a panic attack like this. I wonder just what he saw," Tooth said. Sandy made images above his head saying they could figure it out using his dream sand, by reading Manny unconscious dream. "Great idea Sandy," North said. "I'm just a bit worried at what we might find," Tooth said and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, me as well but we need to know," North said. "I know," Tooth said and they both nodded at Sandy.

***With Jack and Bunnymund***

"Wow, this is amazing! It's like a never ending Easter day in here," Bunnymund said looking at the long rows of eggs that were set up almost like books in a library in the giant freezer like vault in Cupid's Temple. "She told me once, that whenever she finds herself in doubt she locks herself in here and just reads. That she somehow finds all the colors and artwork soul soothing or something like that. When she asked why, well, she would never tell me, but she said that she always would feel save in here. Not likely now," Jack said softly. "I didn't mean to make her run off Frostbite," Bunnymund said and let his ears droop a little. "I- Something is wrong," Jack started but then something felt off. "What is it," Bunnymund asked and quickly followed behind Jack closing the vault door. "The little Temple Watchers," Jack said and watched as the little elfin eared better word for them would be dwarves seemed to go about their duties in a highly disturbed manor. Jack managed to pull one off to the side, it was none other than Lunar, Cupid's second in command. "Lunar, can you tell me what's wrong? Did something happen to your Lady," he asked the distraught dwarf. "Yes'sir, her ladyship, I don't know the details because something keeps interfering however, I have good reason to be that her kidnapper has done something horrible to her," the female said quietly on the brink of tears.

"Relax Lunar, tell me what happened," Jack said reassuring the brunette. "I am tied to her ladyship by a special bond you know this. So I feel what she feels. which causes the others to act off if I am doing so. Lord Jack, I pray I may be wrong but I think her ladyship's kidnapper just r-r-r-r-raped her," she said tears starting to fall. "Oh my God, Jack can we trust what she's saying," Bunnymund said softly. He had just realized that he was starting to fall for Cupid. However, for her to suffer something that horrible, it made him want to cry. "I'm afraid with the little Temple Watchers they never tell a lie when it comes to their Ladyship or in this case where Emiko's concerned they won't tell a lie due to the loyal mutual means of surviving the two have. She gives them work, food, clothes, and a place to stay and in return they never tell a lie and are perfectly loyal to her. Another words, we are leaving. We are storming that place, I don't want her to suffer anymore," Jack said.

"Jack, I can feel her hope slipping away. She's going to sink into darkness," Bunnymund said worried. "Let's hurry then," Jack said and flew off. "Ok," Bunnymund said following using his tunnels. He prayed that she would hang in there a little longer, after all he still needed to tell her the three words she needed to hear come from him. 'Hang on, don't you dare give up on me when I never gave up on you. Please hang on sheila, 'cause I need to tell ya' I love ya'.' he thought and went as fast as his legs and feet could carry him. Jack was thinking something similar, 'Don't lose hope yet. We're coming to get you Emiko,' he thought and flew as fast as the wind would carry him both on a high speed relay to one place. Pitch's Liar.


End file.
